Shame
by missBENNETT
Summary: Brad asks Brenda to do the unthinkable, with a little assistance, of course.


* * *

**Shame**

"Can we talk for a second?" Brad Bailey slowly approached is girlfriend as she cleared off her vanity backstage. It was her last day on the show, and he was fairly surprised to catch her alone. Brenda turned to him, forcing a small smile on her pretty yet exhausted face. "Sure, Brad. What's shakin'?"She asked with false exuberance, and Brad sighed while taking her hand in his own. He led her off to the corner by the back doors, feeling uncomfortable with the stares being cast in their direction. Brenda crinkled her nose slightly in worry. "What it is, Brad?"

He looked into her light blue eyes for a moment, and then averted his gaze to his brown shoes. "You swear it's not mine, Bren?" he asked in slight disappointment, and she nodded her head as her hands fell over her bulging stomach self-consciously. "A mother knows, Brad. I'm sorry, it's not." She told him regretfully, and Brad shook his head, looking back up at her. "D'you know how this looks on me, that my girl's having another man's baby?"

"D'you know how it looks for me to even be _having_ a baby, Brad?" Brenda snorted in a rather unladylike fashion, not particularly caring how she looked at this point. But when Brad didn't respond right away, her expression softened. "Are you dumping me?" she asked quietly, and Brad hurriedly responded, "No. No, Bren. I wouldn't do that to you. Not while you've got all of this goin' on." A small smile crept up on her face in her reassurance, but then Brad continued. "But, I was thinking…there's this guy I've heard of, Bren, and he…well, I mean, it's just an idea if you…y'know, want to…" He began to trail off, and Brenda quirked an eyebrow. "What're you talkin' about, Brad? Just spit it out."

He sighed yet again, trying to word his sentence tastefully. He ruffled his light brown hair with his hand, and then finished his sentence. "I know this guy who can…get rid of the baby." Brenda's smile quickly faded from her face, and her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. She watched him with careful, now watery blue eyes. "You want me to kill my baby?" Brad instantly saw his mistake, but tried to explain further before she started to cry. "It's an abortion, Bren. I'm pretty sure it's safe. I mean, this guy knows what he's doing. It's a little pricey, but I'll help you pay for it, if you want."

Brenda's eyes fell to the floor as she squeezed her stomach. "Brad, why would you ask me to do something like that?" She took a deep breath, and Brad gripped her arms gingerly, ducking his head to try and look her in the eye. "It would be better for you, baby, for _us_." She bit her lip, glancing up at him and sniffling slightly. "I think you're lying, Brad. I think you just want me to get rid of the baby so you don't have to deal with the fact that it's not yours. So you don't look like an ass in front of your friends." She shrugged his hands off of her arms, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "This is hard enough for me, Brad."

"No! Bren, please. That's not what I'm-" But Brad was cut off when Brenda glared right into his eyes. "Get lost, you selfish jerk. Consider us over. I don't need you anyways." She turned on her heel and stormed off, trying her best to stop crying as Brad stood there looking dumbfounded. He glanced over to the make-up table, seeing that he was being watched by an onlooker. He headed in that direction with a sigh. "She thinks I'm being selfish. She said no," He began to explain to his friend, and the other man nodded. "I know you're not, Brad. Maybe she'll see that you're right and come around to it."

Brad nodded, smiling a small smile. "Thanks, Corny. Oh, and thanks for telling me about that guy, too."

"No problem."

**FIN.**

* * *

**And Corny sneakily weaves his little web. Think I watched Gossip enough and decided to make my Corny extra Derrick Webb-y? You should, because that most definitely happened.**

**Typically, I don't write Corny in a manipulative manner, but I thought it'd be something cool to try out. After all, if people were to find out that he fathered Brenda's baby, he'd lose his career. It just seemed like, if he were desperate enough, he could make that situation play out.**

**Anyways, since this little note was probably longer than the entire fic, I'm gonna shut up now. Please reveiw!**


End file.
